


Words

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone gets a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a drabble set for Ai. Sorry about the relationship tag, Natsume was never actually gifted with a given name in canon that I'm aware of. ^_^;

  
  


Akari has always thought that saying the words would be enough. That somehow, magically, she would confess and he'd _finally_ see her as something beyond a childhood friend.

She realizes entirely too late that she's too old to believe in fairy tales.

Akari thinks for a while afterwards that maybe she just came on too strong, or maybe she should've said it differently- that there must've been _something_ she could've done to prevent that mix of surprise and sadness and pity from coming onto his face. It never occurs to her until many years later that with him it has always and will always be Touya, though it finally does when she notices that the way Natsumi looks at her is the same way that Hikaru and Touya look at _each other_.

She stares out her kitchen window, not even noticing that her tea is growing cold as she slowly stirs it. Akari still hasn't responded to Natsumi's proposal. She asked him for time and he has given it to her, and even though he hasn't said anything more about it, she can tell that he's getting impatient. Her parents will be thrilled if she accepts. He's a nice man from a nice family and she knows that he'll make a wonderful husband, a wonderful father. But... she can't help but think about what might have happened... She sighs and gets up to grab a clean sheet of paper and a pen, then settles back down at the kitchen table. _Sometimes there are no perfect words_ , she writes. _Sometimes there's just nothing to say to begin with._

  



End file.
